No Comparison
by Kek-t
Summary: Transformers: Prime. Soundwave finally snaps. Starscream is given a not so subtle hint and Megatron is amused. Slash and unexpected pairings.


"I don't get it! What in the Pit am I supposed to do to get his attention? I mean, he doesn't even give me a second look! Practically everyone else not bonded on this Primus damned ship has tried making a pass at me; everyone besides him!" Starscream venomously spat as he turned to glare at Soundwave. Then a grimaced covered his features. "Well, except you." Soundwave was currently staring fixatedly at the screen in front of him: he was attempting to keep himself from unleashing his feelers and strangling the ranting Second in Command.

Now, the Communications officer was usually a level headed mech. But one Cybertronian could only take so much. The seeker had been ranting about the same subject for vorns. He didn't even see the signs that were clearly in front of his optics. His ego and blindness were getting to be a repetitive and uneven grating against Soundwave's nerves. True to the his prediction, the Air Commander didn't notice the subtle signs of Soundwave being on the edge of losing his temper as he ranted.

"**Why?"** The TIC interrupted, Breakdown's curious lit covering up his irritation at the other Decepticon who was bothering him during his work.

"What?" Starscream snapped. Soundwave's servos paused at the keyboard as he slowly turned his helm to stare at the seeker. He smirked slightly behind his mask at the way the other's posture showed discontent and unease.

"**Why-"** Knockout's drawling voice started only to skip over to another clip. **"Lord Megatron?"** The Air Commander gave him a dumbfounded expression, like he didn't understand the question. Soundwave had an inkling that the silver mech had never even seriously considered choosing someone else. Did he think no one else was worthy of him or did he believe Megatron would be the only one able to truly protect him and solidify his unstable position?

That thought almost made Soundwave feel a whisper of pity for the seeker.

Almost.

"Ha." Starscream scoffed, confident façade firmly back in place. "Do I need a reason? He's a powerful mech that would need an intelligent and attractive partner." The SIC looked around the Eradicons on the bridge with a sneer; they were the only two officers on the command deck. The drones that had been unsuccessfully trying to discreetly listen in quickly averted their gazes to their consoles. "It's not like Megatron has much to choose from either." The seeker began counting off possible partners on his sharp talons.

"Breakdown and Knockout are already bonded, Shockwave is still on Cybertron, no Autobot would ever comply, Airachnid is… _Airachnid_, and the drones are just mindless soldiers. Some of them don't even _talk_." Soundwave felt his optic twitch behind his mask but Starscream continued on. "No one could possibly compare. I am _Second in Command_, after all-" The blue mech felt his servos curl into fists, the only warning of his unwavering tolerance-

_-snapping._

With a sharp click, his feelers extended and snapped out towards the seeker standing a few short feet away from him. Starscream let out a strangled gasp and tried to dodge back, but the appendages securely wrapped around the other in a tight hold. All Eradicons on the command deck froze as the Air Commander let out an enraged shriek.

"How _dare_ you?! I am your_ superior-"_ The rest of Starscream's shout was cut off when Soundwave raised the other above his helm and roughly shook him. Then, the blue mech started a brisk stride out of the room and down the hallway. The silver mech flailed and screamed in his hold, but he didn't pause, even as he turned down a hall with a surprised medic and his assistant.

"Knockout, Breakdown!" Soundwave's prisoner shouted. "Apprehend Soundwave. He is committing treason by attacking a higher ranking- ah!" The TIC didn't even spare them a turn of the helm, even as he noted the sly smirk that slipped on the red mech's features.

"No can do, Herr Kommandant." Knockout called after them with a mock sigh. "I have to make sure I don't get injured so I can continue _buffing._" Starscream froze in his hold before he thrashed all the harder, letting out a venomous, screeching tirade of threats even as they rounded another corner. Finally, Soundwave got tired of the useless spew of words leaving the flailing seeker's derma and silenced him by wrapping another feeler around his faceplates. The muffle, outraged protest did not go unnoticed. But neither did the words Soundwave emitted.

"Soundwave: speaking. Starscream: listening." The Air Commander jolted but fell silent, even as he tried to wiggle his way out of the unyielding hold. "Possibility for successful relationship between Starscream and Lord Megatron: 23%. Advances: unwanted. Attempts: useless. Suggestion: pursue other options for possible bonded or sparkmate." Soundwave loosened the hold he had over the seeker's derma, awaiting a response as he continued to his destination.

"You lie." Starscream spat, crying out when the restraints tightened. "And even if you _aren't-"_ The SIC hurried to backtrack. "Like I said, there is no one to choose from! What I am I supposed to do? Hope some wayward mech falls from the sky?" The TIC shook his helm as he maneuvered through a small cluster of Eradicons that scurried out of his way. Rounds of static started up at the odd sight of Soundwave touting around the seeker.

"**-just mindless soldiers."** Soundwave replayed. "Starscream's assessment: incorrect." Before the other could question him on his correction, he came to a sharp stop, the door beside him opening with a _whoosh_. Without further preamble, the mech flung the seeker into the room, the door clicking shut on his command and locking firmly. With a warning look at the Eradicons that were frozen in the hallway, the TIC retracted his feelers and strode away, intent on finishing the work the seeker had so rudely interrupted him from.

(Line Break)

"Soundwave!" Starscream shouted; banging a clenched fist on the door to the room he was imprisoned in. "Megatron will hear about this, you useless pile of _scrap!"_ When no response was forthcoming, the Air Commander let out a snarl of irritation and turned around sharply to begin assessing his surroundings, only to freeze. There was a drone already in this space, which he now recognized as a standard troop's quarters.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The seeker barked sharply. The Eradicon seemed frozen where he stood but snapped out of it when Starscream clucked his glossa in impatience.

"I- the others call me Steve, Commander, sir. This is my room."

(Line Break)

Soundwave felt the vibrations in the metal floor and heard the sound of the unmistakable stride before he turned the corner. Because of this, he was unsurprised to run into Megatron on his way back to his station. The warlord raised an optic ridge at him.

"Ah, Soundwave, just the mech I was looking for." The Decepticon leader clasped his servos together behind his back, giving the TIC a level look. "It has been brought to my attention that an incident between you and Starscream has occurred." Megatron arched an optic ridge, silently prompting the mech to explain or deny the claim.

"Soundwave: did not approve of Starscream's plans to get Lord Megatron's attention or reasoning behind it. Starscream: given an alternate option and new distraction." The warlord paused, a slight smirk playing at the edge of his derma, before nodding, walking past the Communications officer. But not before he felt the feather-light caress of a feeler brushing against the sensitive seams along his neck.

"Megatron: Soundwave's bonded. Soundwave: has no competition." The hushed words sent a spike of heat through the Decepticon leader. Turning his helm, he caught sight of Soundwave rounding the opposite corner, a feeler lagging behind to flick in a flirtatious farewell. Megatron felt a pleased grin spread across his features before he let out a throaty laugh.


End file.
